


cupid's fangs

by gajima



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternative Universe: Angels & Demons, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, I ReALLY LOVE THeM SO mUch My CHeSt, Normalise Shin Pouting, One Shot, Shin is Reliable and Strict and Really Soft for Wolfgang, Shin pouts, Snippets into their lives, There is Sexy Times but they are so bloody sweet somebody grab my ventilator, They have cute nicknames for each other, Wolfgang is a Brat and a Sweetheart and a Menace, anyways they're in love deal with it, i cry, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gajima/pseuds/gajima
Summary: 'i wanna count the freckles on your face, rearrange 'em, put 'em in the same place.i'm obsessed, i'm obsessed, i'm obsessed.'alt: angels and demons together... wrong. until wolfgang and shin make it seem so right.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	cupid's fangs

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent.

the man seemed skeptical—eyes nervous as he glanced up at shin. shin looked back at him with an even gaze.

“y-you’re saying… i can get my business back?” the man asked in disbelief.

“yes, mr. hyun. your business and all of your assets will be restored to you,” shin confirmed, adjusting the cuff of his suit.

“how…?”

“i think it would be wise to not ask.”

“you’re not going to… k-kill anyone, are you?” the man whispered.

shin waited for a moment, “i have many ways of wreaking havoc to ensure your wish is followed through. death can be a side effect.”

“so, you just… grant people’s wishes?”

“i suppose so.”

“oh…” the man nodded slowly, “y-yeah. i guess that makes you like… a genie?”

shin raised a perfectly shaped brow, “i’m not something from an animated motion film, mr. hyun. i’m a demon.”

“i’d prefer if you didn’t remind me.”

“do you accept my offer?”

the man glanced at the photo of his kids. it rested in a frame on his table— a reminder of what needed to be done.

the man nodded slowly, “okay. yes, i accept.”

“i’ll draw the papers,” shin waved a hand over the table and a large pile of documents appeared. “your hand, hyun,” shin gestured to the documents.

the man held his hand in the air and hesitantly placed it on the sheer material of the almost black paper. shin did the same. once both parties had their hands on the documents, shin cleared his throat.

“hyun, state your desire.”

“oh… i… my desire is to have my company back. please.”

shin closed his eyes for a moment. when he opened them, they flashed red and his pupils expanded.

“the power i have will grant you what you desire—a wish in exchange for a soul that…” shin hesitated, noting a shift in the atmosphere. he blinked a few times, eyes retracting and returning to normal. shin briefly wondered if there was a disturbance in the lower or higher realms. shin took a breath in, intent on finishing his contract—

there was a soft _poof_ in the corner of the room. behind mr. hyun’s head, shin caught sight of something he would rather _not_ see. a tall figure, leaning on a bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest in the back of the room. the figure wore a white suit with white shoes to match. accents of gold in the tie and on the sole of his shoes made the figure’s hair shine—golden and incandescent. like burning embers, his eyes rested on shin—a coy smile pulling his lips up slightly. the figure raised a hand at shin, wiggling his fingers in a playful wave.

_wolfgang._

shin tore his eyes away. mr. hyun was looking at shin, slightly confused.

“is… is the deal complete?” mr. hyun asked, unsure.

shin shook his head slightly, clearing his throat, “no—just a few more things need to be done.” shin readjusted in his seat, deciding to pointedly ignore the blonde as he continued binding the deal, “a wish in exchange for a soul that is given—"

wolfgang was being a pain.

he was holding his hands in front of hips—pretending to hold an imaginary being in place as he thrusted his hips forward. he was pulling a face of exaggerated pleasure, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open comically. shin’s eyes briefly wandered over to look at _whatever the hell_ the blonde was doing. wolfgang opened one eye to look at shin—small smile on his lips when he realised his distraction was working.

shin gave him a stern look, eyes flashing a brighter red as a warning.

the blonde laughed silently, shoulders bunching up sweetly like he _hadn’t_ been pretending to fuck someone while shin was trying to take someone’s soul. _so unprofessional._

shin flushed slightly, attempting to go back to the deal he was making.

“—given willingly. i, shin, bind ryu hyun to this contract. do you accept?”

“i… i do,” ryu nodded his head, shifting nervously in his seat.

the paper under both their hands glowed briefly, papers self-filling—a dark magic writing the deal and the conditions on the pages as they fluttered wildly.

wolfgang was shaking his head, holding up a downward facing thumb as he silently mouthed a long _boo_ at the man’s response.

(shin ignored him.)

“then,” shin said, “i’ll have you sign here.”

with a wave of shin’s hand, all the papers folded back neatly to reveal the final page. shin turned the page around and pointed at the space below the small writing.

“oh, yeah—sure,” ryu picked up a stray pen laying on the table, leaning closer.

shin held a hand out to stop the man, stilling mr. hyun as he shook his head, “you’ll need to use an _obligato_ pen,” shin explained.

shin reached into his inner breast pocket, hand searching for the pen. _strange_ , it wasn’t there. in shin’s two thousand years of life, he has only ever misplaced something three times. and this pen was the _last_ thing he’d misplace.

shin patted his chest, pant pockets and then glanced around him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. he slowly looked up, eyes finding wolfgang who was grinning wide. grinning— and holding shin’s _favourite_ pen. shin narrowed his eyes, slight scowl taking place on his lips.

the blonde seemed to be having a great time, twirling the pen between his fingers and cheeks pushing up till it made his eyes squint with joy.

“you’re a pain in the ass,” shin muttered.

hyun seemed taken back, blinking, “s-sorry, i—”

“not you, mr. hyun,” wolfgang finally spoke up, pushing off the bookshelf as he started walking forward, “the little demon was talking about me.”

hyun jumped in his seat, spinning around as he grabbed at the couch arm.

“w-who are you?” the man seemed horrified; eyes wide as he saw the blonde casually stroll over.

wolfgang slid next to the coffee table, plopping himself down on the couch as he made himself comfortable. he looked up at ryu hyun, easy smile as he spread his legs in the seat—arms extending across the head rest and moving into mr. hyun’s space.

the man nervously glanced at wolfgang’s limbs, then at the man. seemingly overwhelmed, the man fidgeted with his fingers as he glanced helplessly at shin for help.

“w-what’s going on?” mr. hyun whispered.

“great question,” shin deadpanned, “what _is_ going on, wolfgang? we are in the middle of a business deal.”

“wait, you _know_ him?” mr. hyun asked in disbelief.

shin ignored the man, choosing to glare at wolfgang. the blonde eased into the couch cushions, folding a leg to rest it on his other knee as he sighed.

“that’s right. shin over there and me go _way_ back,” wolfgang said, “we’re… friends.”

“friends?” mr. hyun echoed, “he looks like he kinda’ hates you.”

“i do,” shin seethed.

“he doesn’t,” wolfgang contested, lowering his chin as he looked at shin, “he just plays coy because he’s a _good little demon_.”

“are… who are you again?” mr. hyun asked, sounding confused.

the blonde looked over at the man, a warm smile that made him glow flooding his face. “my name is wolfgang,” the blonde said easily, extending a hand for the man to take.

ryu looked at it, then up at wolfgang and relaxed a little, reaching out to take the blonde’s hand.

“nice to meet you,” ryu said, looking at wolfgang with wide eyes.

“trust me,” wolfgang leaned in, other hand coming to clasp over the man’s, “the pleasure is mine.”

the blonde winked and the man flushed, spluttering.

shin rolled his eyes. the demon brought two fingers to his temple as he leaned back in his chair, “for the love of all things unholy, _please_ stop.”

“a-are you a demon too? is that how you got in my house?” ryu said, shyly tucking a hair behind his ear as he glanced at wolfgang with a blush.

wolfgang leaned back with a curt laugh, “no, sir,” wolfgang adjusted his coat, “i’m an angel. I have been told I’m _devilishly_ handsome though.”

the man’s blush grew as he stared at wolfgang in awe, “i-i can tell… that you’re an angel,” he mumbled, “you’re… you’re really pretty. and warm.”

(and that part, shin had to agree with. unlike the cold of shin’s skin—the blonde was like a single-being heat pack.)

wolfgang laughed lightly, hand reaching over to pat ryu’s shoulder, “aren’t you sweet. thank you—”

“wolfgang, hand mr. hyun the pen so we can finish making our deal,” shin interrupted.

ryu and wolfgang turned to look at shin. wolfgang looked down at the contract, then back up at shin.

“you’re making a deal, mr. hyun?” wolfgang asked, eyes still on shin.

the demon narrowed his eyes at the angel. _don’t you dare._

ryu nodded, glancing between the two beings. the atmosphere was thick—the electricity of two powerful beings causing the air to charge up around them.

“mr. hyun,” wolfgang said slowly, eyes challenging as they bore into shin, “i like you. so, for your sake, i’m going to advise that you reconsider this offer.”

shin clenched his jaw.

“i… i can’t. I have a family— signing this deal means I can look after them,” mr. hyun said.

“did shin tell you about the exchange?” wolfgang asked.

shin opened his mouth to interrupt once more but wolfgang raised a hand. shin felt fury burn him—

“my soul…. right?”

“yes. do you know what that means, mr. hyun?”

“i… i don’t know. when I’m dead, what good is a soul anyways?”

wolfgang didn’t say anything for a moment.

“the afterlife. you have people waiting for you.”

shin shook his head. _don’t you dare._

wolfgang ignored him. with a flurry of the blonde’s hand, a photo frame appeared in mr. hyun’s hand. the man startled, blinking for a moment. his mouth opened and he let out a soft noise.

“your wife…” wolfgang said quietly, “she was very beautiful.”

ryu looked like he wanted to cry as he looked at the photo, hands trembling. shin watched on wordlessly as wolfgang leaned in close to the man, eyes soft.

“I don’t think,” wolfgang said, “she would want you to do this. I think she’d want you to meet her in the afterlife.”

the man looked up startled, “afterlife?”

wolfgang nodded slowly, “she’s there, waiting for you.”

“wolfgang,” shin warned. this was against regulation.

“she is…?” mr. hyun’s voice broke slightly, tears flowing down his face.

“she’s waiting for all of you, mr. hyun. you _and_ your wonderful daughters.”

“i… can’t… i need to look after them. my youngest—i need to pay for her surgery and-and I can’t—”

“I’ll take care of it all,” wolfgang said firmly.

“what?”

“your daughter will be healed, you’ll find an honest way to make a living and you’ll live a wonderful life. I promise.”

“wolfgang,” shin said once more, voice stern.

wolfgang didn’t look at shin, still gazing at the man who seemed to be in disbelief.

“you can do that…?” the man asked, voice trembling.

“no, he can’t,” shin said.

“ _yes_ , i can,” wolfgang corrected.

shin felt his composure slipping. _this was all against protocol._ there were laws.

“wolfgang—” shin tried.

“thank you!” the man cried out, arms flinging out and wrapping around the blonde’s neck as he sobbed.

the blonde chuckled lightly, arms wrapping around the man as he patted his back gently.

“oh, there there,” wolfgang cooed, smile sincere on his lips.

“am i even talking to anyone?” shin took off his glasses with a huff.

  
  


shin didn’t get a response.

  
  


  
  


shin had left.

he couldn’t stand the sobbing.

shin was the best in the business—his record was unmatched by any other being in the under realm and he prided himself on being meticulous with all his paperwork. the contracts he drew up were considered nothing short of pure _artistry._ he knew how to bend words and make any deal seem deliciously sweet and enticing. that being said— it was not the first time he had not struck up a deal. cold feet, wavering hearts and pure souls turned down shin’s offers. that was also part of the job—human inconsistency. so shin, let himself roll off the deals that didn’t end the way he had planned. shin had a high success rate but accepted his loses with gratitude and wiped the unsuspecting people’s memories with little to no fuss.

he didn’t mind not landing a deal.

he minded when a certain blonde came bumbling into the middle of one of his summonings and made (otherwise perfectly executed) plans, go awry. the blonde was always popping in and out of shin’s business deals – at this point shin was sure it was just to annoy him. it didn’t change shin’s records, but it put an unwelcome dint in his success rates. and shin’s job was his pride and joy.

the demon walked through the limbo realm – muttering a string of curses under his breath.

“shin!” the demon heard someone call.

shin ignored the voice, picking up his pace as he clutched his briefcase tighter.

“shin, wait up!”

shin didn’t stop.

“don’t you want your pen back?”

shin dragged himself to a halt.

the demon took a breath in, composing himself as he set a blank look on his face. slowly, he turned around, pushing his glasses up.

“there we go,” wolfgang was smiling. he had taken his coat off and was holding it over his shoulder. his tie was loose and a few top buttons were undone. the angel seemed slightly out of breath, like he’d ran all the way across the human realm and sprinted into the limbo. “hey,” he said conversationally.

shin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead, holding out his hand. wolfgang glanced at it.

“the pen,” shin said.

wolfgang pouted slightly, “you’re no fun, fangs.”

“you just ruined a contract I had worked hard on. excuse me for not being the life of the party.”

wolfgang grinned sheepishly, “well, I did do that, didn’t i?” he said with a shameless laugh.

shin huffed, moving to turn back around but the angel was taking his hands and spinning shin back around. the demon pulled his hands away, face filled with anger. the blonde moved back slightly, shin’s look scorching. the blonde’s smile wavered, eyes widening slightly.

a moment passed and the angel frowned slightly.

“you have to admit— you were pretty unfair.”

“me? _i_ was unfair?” shin seethed in disbelief.

“you always go for the nice ones—go scam some asshole!”

“no, i go for the _gullible_ ones. and i didn't _scam_ him, i made a contract—”

“it was stupid.”

“no, it was legal. what _wasn’t_ legal was interrupting another being’s deal, _then_ proceeding to intervene in the human’s life and promising him things you _definitely_ are not allowed to do.”

wolfgang’s pout grew.

shin’s lecture became heated, “you do this _every_ time! how many times do I have to tell you that you have to either intervene _before_ I plan on doing something or you have to leave it alone? and you _definitely_ can’t hand out miracles like stars. you _cannot_ go around fixing all of the human’s problems, that’s not your job. you’re so infuriating!”

wolfgang’s frown deepened as he thought for a moment.

“but,” the blonde said slowly, “you still think I’m cute, right?”

shin wanted to slap him.

“this is just like that time when you cured that man’s blindness because ‘ _he seemed chill’_ . or, the time you eradicated a human disease because you ‘ _didn’t want the world cup to be postponed_ .’ you’re annoying, untameable and volatile. you should not be allowed in the field. i have half the mind to report you— let’s see what the higher ups have to say about your blatant lack of professionalism _and_ inability to follow simple orders.”

wolfgang sighed, “you didn’t disclose information about the fine print in your contract—i think that’s pretty shady.”

“ _that—_ is not illegal.”

“no, just immoral.”

“i’m a demon. my job isn’t based around morality.”

“what about your heart?”

“my heart?” shin scoffed, “this is why you angels are so _annoying._ you’re always so caught up in _emotions_ and _feelings_ . it’s pathetic _._ ”

“you say that like you haven’t felt anything in the two thousand years of your existence. you and I _both_ know that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“the pen, angel.”

“you didn’t answer, fangs.”

“the pen,” shin said once more, “and— i’ve told you not to call me that.”

the two held each other’s eyes for a fiery moment. finally, the blonde sighed, expression easing. shin noted how _softly_ the angel glowed in the grey of the limbo, skin gold and iridescent. the blonde tilted his head, slightly, eyeing shin carefully.

“but,” wolfgang said, putting a hand in his pocket as he swayed closer to shin. “they’re so pretty.”

shin blinked a few times, tilting his head in confusion.

“your fangs,”wolfgang said quietly.

shin’s cheeks darkened.

“the pen,” shin said again, clearing his throat.

“i like them a lot,” wolfgang said as he stepped closer, hand pulling out of his pocket, “your fangs. i missed them,” wolfgang raised a hand to shin’s cheek, watching the demon closely, “ _miss_ them.” when the demon didn’t pull away, wolfgang let his fingertips brush the swell of shin’s cheekbones, “i miss the way they taste,” wolfgang admitted breathily, eyes running over shin’s features.

shin felt his breath stop, found his cold body leaning closer to the warmth of the angel.

“i know you won’t,” wolfgang said quietly, in the space between the two beings. shin looked up quizzically. “report me,” the blonde explained, “you won’t do it,” he said slowly.

“why’s that?” shin asked quietly.

“i think you like me too much.”

“i wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“i’m not ‘sure’,” wolfgang said honestly, small smile on his lips, “I’m certain.”

shin inhaled sharply, startling backwards as he felt something flurry through his chest. wolfgang’s hand didn’t chase after shin, instead dropping into his inner breast pocket. he pulled the pen out, looking at it for a moment, before holding it out for shin. the blonde looked at the demon, eyes holding shin’s for a moment.

shin dropped his gaze, swallowing thickly as he reached out to take the pen. his fingers brushed wolfgang’s palm and he ignored the way it made his mind scream. shin wordlessly took the pen back, clutching it in his closed fist.

“you’ve had that pen for nearly two thousand years,” wolfgang noted.

shin didn’t say anything for a moment, looking off into the distance, “i suppose i have.”

“must be pretty important to you,” the blonde commented.

“it’s just a pen,” shin said.

the two didn’t say anything for a moment. shin opened his mouth to say something—but felt a pull at his being. 

someone was summoning him.

“i… i have another deal,” shin said quietly, “i have to—”

“go,” wolfgang said softly, nodding, “it’s okay.”

shin looked up at wolfgang, eyes peering up at the blonde carefully. the angel smiled. it was reserved and slightly strained, but it still touched the angel’s eyes. shin nodded slowly, a soft _okay_ leaving his lips.

he turned, slowly walking through limbo and towards the nether realm. he opened his hand, looking at the pen in his palm.

it was black and sleek with golden accents. in the same gold, there was lettering on the side—small and barely noticeable. it was there— but only if you knew where to find it.

_fangs._

shin brought the pen to his lips and pressed it against them softly.

_shin would hold this pen through the fiery gates of hell._

  
  
  


(truth be told— demon’s were emotionally unengaged. they did not feel as much, emotions dampened and just out of their reach. but they could. 

slowly and surely, given enough time, a demon’s chest could start to ache and they could give in to the whirlwind of emotions and feel as hard as any human that walked the mortal realm. 

_and that terrified shin in the best way._ )

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“a present?” shin has asked, “whatever for?”_

_“for you,” wolfgang had answered simply._

_shin had taken the pen, turned it in his fingers and admired the prettiness of it._

_“you found this?” shin asked in disbelief._

_“i had it made,” wolfgang nodded, “before you start your big job. i wanted to show you how proud i am. you’ve always been such a hard worker.”_

_shin felt his face flush as his chest clung to the words, eyes tearing up slightly. he didn’t know what to do, just stared at the pen— then up at the angel— then back at the pen._

_“i-i can’t take this. it’s worth so much. this is a limited edition— only four of these types were made across the realms i—“_

_“take it. please, take it,” wolfgang reached out, hands enclosing shin’s and forcing the wide-eyed demon to hold onto the pen in his fist._

_“i can’t…”_

_“you can,” wolfgang said with a small smile, stepping closer to shin, “you will. besides, it’s customised— just for you, fangs.”_

_shin hadn’t understood what that meant._

_not until his third contract and he was reaching for his pen and it fell out of his pocket. not until it rolled slightly and he bent down to pick it up. not until he saw the faint lettering on the side, golden and vibrant but practically unseeable if you didn’t look._

_there, in the middle of sinking a mortal, shin saw the name ‘fangs’ engraved carefully into the side of the pen. the words glowed like a holy rune. shin pictured it— the small pen in the angel’s large hands. the blonde’s tongue poking out in slight concentration as he held his carver against the pen. as wolfgang fondly wrote out his special name for shin._

_right there in the meeting, shin had to excuse himself, gather his papers and disappear from the mortal realm._

_he ran through the limbo, ran through the higher realm and found wolfgang— the pretty angel in his white robes, sitting beside a pristine and clear lake._

_in the middle of the tranquil grounds, the demon called out to the blonde, ran over and jumped at him, arms wrapping around the angel._

_they had stumbled, wolfgang losing footing and plunging into the lake with shin in his arms. they surfaced— both spluttering and shin moving to pull wolfgang in his arms once more._

_“s-shin?” wolfgang gasped, arms easily winding around shin as he looked around in fear, “we—you’re all wet, oh no. what are you doing here? you can’t be here. they’re gonna’ give you such an earful if they find you. oh, the water will ruin your new suit. let me grab you a towel—“_

_“i love you,” shin said. it was a statement, sincere and honest. shin buried his face deeper into wolfgang’s neck and inhaled deeply, “i love you.”_

_wolfgang stilled for a moment, water dripping off the both of them— clothes sticking to skin. shin, like their clothes, clung on for dear life._

_the angel softened, slowly tightening his arms around shin’s waist and pulling him in until their bodies were flush against each other._

_shin let out a sigh of relief._

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


shin was so hot. although his skin was still cold, it felt like it was blistering under the feeling of every touch.

wolfgang slid a hand up shin’s chest, sliding under the coat shoulder to push it off and shin understood, shrugging his shoulders out of the material with a grateful sigh. 

they both helped rid shin of the material— black shirt snug on shin’s frame as he clung onto wolfgang’s shoulders. 

the smaller had just closed a contract— wrapped up a deal and was feeling _good—_

a moan left shin’s lips as he grinded his crotch against wolfgang’s clothed leg. both were still dressed, panting and running their hands over each other. 

_i take it the contract went well,_ wolfgang had chuckled as he let shin clamber on top. 

_sunk the human in a record time_ , shin said lowly, hands running up wolfgang’s pecs. 

_you really did that, huh?_

_yeah. i’m hard._

wolfgang had told shin he was terrible and shin had pushed the blonde to lay against the sheets as he kissed him — sharp teeth digging into the angel’s plush lips. 

somewhere along the time, wolfgang had sat up, pulling shin onto his lap as the smaller rocked his hips with vigour. 

“your mind is so brilliant. you’re terrifying, fangs,” wolfgang whispered in awe. 

shin groaned, head falling back as his hips moved gracefully. 

“wolfgang,” shin sighed, “do you like that? like that i destroy lives?”

wolfgang didn’t answer for a moment, fingers digging into the skin of shin’s waist. 

“no,” the angel finally said, “no, i hate it.”

shin reached down, smoothing a hand down wolfgang’s stomach until his fingers brushed the blonde’s hardening crotch. 

“then explain this,” shin raised a brow. 

“i didn’t say it wasn’t hot.”

the demon kissed wolfgang, searing and ravishing— wolfgang’s hands found shin’s hips, urging his movements against the blonde’s thighs. shin let out a high whine. 

“wolfgang. i want you,” shin demanded. 

“you have me.”

“you know that’s not what i mean.”

“be specific.”

“fine,” shin sneered, “i hope you burn in a fiery pit. specific enough?”

wolfgang laughed, hands taking shin’s face as the blonde pressed a sweet kiss against the smaller’s lips. 

“ _just_ for that, i’m gonna’ make you get off like this,” the blonde lilted.

shin huffed a small _unfair,_ but wrapped his arms around wolfgang and rocked his hips harder. 

“i know you like it,” wolfgang said softly, hand soothing up and down shin’s back. 

shin shuddered slightly, loosening up, “yeah,” shin admitted, “i do. it feels nice.”

wolfgang massaged his hands on shin’s hips, watched the smaller pant as he moved. 

“wolfgang,” shin whined.

“i’m not touching you.”

shin shook his head, “just want you to talk to me.”

“you do? okay. hi there,” the blonde said conversationally, “how are you?”

shin pulled back to look at wolfgang with a pout, eyes narrowed. his hips stopped moving as he complained, “ _wolfgang,_ not like _that_.”

wolfgang’s laughter was louder this time, hands wrapping around shin’s waist and leaning in for a kiss. shin turned his head away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“no,” shin said petulantly. 

“no kiss?” wolfgang gasped dramatically.

“not until you apologise.”

“what can i do to show i’m sorry?” wolfgang’s tone mocked. 

shin turned his nose up, “grovelling will do nicely.”

“oh _please,_ shin. whatever will i do without the temptation of your sweet lips? the world would turn grim and bleak.”

“your life will be considerably sadder,” shin agreed.

“without the taste of your tongue i think i’d go mad.”

“you would crumble, it’s true.”

“without the feel of you under me,” wolfgang said slowly. sincere, “what else is there in this dark world?” the blonde’s hand brushing the line of shin’s jaw. 

the smaller turned to look at wolfgang, eyes softer as they watched the blonde smile. 

“i’m sure you can find something else to get you off.”

wolfgang shook his head, “there’s nothing that makes me feel like you do,” wolfgang leaned close, let their breaths mingle as he flexed his thigh against shin. 

the smaller shuddered, hands holding the blonde’s shoulders. 

“yeah?” the demon asked quietly. 

“yeah,” the angel nodded. 

“no being makes you feel as good?” shin asked. 

“no being has my entire heart. nothing. not a single thing. you’re amazing. i’m helpless.”

“yeah,” shin slowly started rocking his hips. “you really lose it when i touch you. don’t you, cupid?”

the nickname made wolfgang flush gently, hands squeezing shin’s hips as the smaller began rutting. 

“y-yeah, it’s all i think about,” wolfgang said earnestly. 

“you’re always so honest,” shin hummed, hands pushing wolfgang’s hair back. the blonde preened slightly, “you’re my good, honest boy,” shin whispered, breath hitching. 

wolfgang let out a moan hands desperately pulling shin closer. shin pressed a kiss on the corner of wolfgang’s mouth, hearing the blonde let out a deflated sigh when shin didn’t kiss him where he wanted. 

“get me off and i’ll kiss you for real,” shin panted. 

“fuck, okay,” wolfgang whispered, pulling shin’s hips down harder as they moved. 

the smaller groaned, head falling against the blonde’s shoulder as he rutted with quick, careless movements. 

“so pretty,” wolfgang whispered into shin’s ear and the smaller shuddered. “you’re so pretty for me, fangs. everyone knows you’re so wonderfully wicked, but— do you think they know about how _good_ you can be?”

shin whined, “s-so close,” he gasped, hands clutching onto wolfgang’s arms. 

“you’re always so bad, fangs. now, show me how good you are. just for me.”

(when shin finally stopped moving his hips, breathless and crumpling into wolfgang’s arms— the smaller lifted his head and pressed the kiss he had promised against the blonde’s lips. 

he kissed him hard and sincere.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  


_“you did_ what?” _shin had pulled off his glasses, eyes darkening as red swarmed his eyes. his pupils had turned into slits and wolfgang chuckled nervously._

_“i… why not? the humans have had it rough i thought— why not let them take it easy?”_

_“you just wanted to see brazil at the world cup,” shin deadpanned._

_“alright! sue me! i like soccer and i thought maybe they wouldn’t play so… i helped them out.”_

_“you ‘helped them out’... by curing a deadly virus.”_

_wolfgang smiled innocently._

_“i’m reporting you. you were way out of line for this one.”_

_wolfgang’s smile fell— “shin, i’m sorry. don’t report me. i swear i just wanted to do some good.”_

_“you wanted to see men sliding around in some mud.”_

_wolfgang gasped, “there’s so much more to soccer than that!”_

_“you…” shin let out a frustrated noise, “wolfgang.”_

_“fangs?” wolfgang said softly, eyes wide and shining. “don’t do this. i’ll never do anything like it again. don’t get me in trouble. i-i’ll be good. i’ll make things right. don’t tell.”_

_shin didn’t say anything, arms crossed._

_wolfgang wrapped his arms around shin and pulled him close, “please, please, please, please—“_

_“this is inexcusable—“_

_“— please, please, please, please—“_

_“— complete negligence—“_

_“— please, please, pl—“_

_“okay! okay! fine,” shin sighed, closing his eyes, “i won’t tell.”_

_wolfgang gasped happily, leaning in to press a pleather of small kisses all over shin’s face._

_“h-hey,” shin said, face flushing slightly at the onslaught, “d-don’t think i’m letting you off the hook, cupid.”_

_“never!” wolfgang said happily, pressing a kiss against shin’s lips with a smile._

_(shin let wolfgang go without any repercussions whatsoever. no wonder the angel was such a little shit.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“—and do you know the craziest part?” shin said, a quiet fury in his voice.

“do enlighten me,” wolfgang hummed as he traced a finger up the demon’s spine.

“the asshole has the audacity to say it was _my fault_ his illegible contract flopped. unbelievable, right? i told him very clearly, that if he used that much sloppy grammar, not even a human would take him seriously. did he listen—? no. i am tired of working with imbeciles,” shin huffed, nestling the side of his face deeper into the plush of the pillow.

wolfgang was resting his chin in his palm as he watched the smaller vent, tiny face twisting ever so slightly with rage. the blonde smiled—couldn’t _help_ but be endeared by the way shin would get so worked up. he was hardworking and seeing him passionate made the angel’s chest feel so warm—

shin looked up at the blonde, raising a brow slightly, “what?”

“hmm?” wolfgang hummed, blinking down at shin as he snapped out of his trance.

“you’re… you’re doing that thing where you just… look at me.”

“oh. i was?”

“yes.”

“sorry.”

“did you even listen to a thing i said?” 

“yes. you hate your co-workers,” wolfgang answered dutifully.

shin sighed, “ _no_. i just…”

“you think they’re all hopeless asswipes?”

“ _no,_ ” shin lightly pushed wolfgang’s shoulder. the angel grinned wider as the demon rolled his eyes, “you _weren’t_ listening.”

“i _was._ ”

“you weren’t.”

“i couldn’t help it. you were so cute.”

“i’m not cute.”

“you’re adorable.”

shin looked appalled at this, pushing himself off his stomach to rest on his elbows. he looked at wolfgang, “i am a two thousand year old demon. my job is ruining the lives of lower beings.”

“and yet— _you’re so tiny,_ ” wolfgang cooed, taking shin by the chin and placing a kiss on his nose.

“that’s not true,” shin protested quietly, slight red on his cheeks. “i’m very scary.”

“alright, if you insist,” wolfgang poked the demon’s cheek.

shin fought the small smile that threatened to pull his lips up as he looked away. shin mumbled something and wolfgang leaned in, pressing a kiss against shin’s cheek. the demon still didn’t look at wolfgang. 

the angel wriggled closer, hand moving to shin’s waist as he pressed another kiss on shin’s cheek. then a kiss on his ear, the corner of his lip, his jaw and his neck.

when the blonde lifted his eyes, shin was looking at him—gaze hooded and long lashes fluttering. wolfgang knew that look all too well, so he brought his lips up and pressed them against shin’s. both sighed softly, shuffling closer under the sheets.

they pulled apart gently, noses brushing against each other.

“you’re pretty tiny when you’re here with me,” wolfgang said softly, eyes closing as he pressed his forehead against shin’s.

shin hummed softly, a smile finally pulling his lips up, “tell anyone and i’ll curse you.”

they stayed still, pressed against each other as wolfgang ran a hand up shin’s spine and across the base of his neck.

shin hummed, flinching slightly.

“ticklish,” wolfgang said.

“no.”

wolfgang ran his fingers along shin’s neck and watched the smaller flinch away again.

“okay,” shin said sheepishly, “maybe a little.”

wolfgang moved his fingers quicker, aiming to torture and shin let out a sharp laugh as his body twisted away from the touch. 

“o-okay,” shin wheezed as he scrambled away from wolfgang, “ok-ay, a lot! wolfgang—“ the smaller burst into fits of laughter, hands clamping down on the blonde’s wrists. 

wolfgang stilled his movements watching the demon’s skin flush a crimson as he breathed heavily, the laughter making his face lift and everything about his sharp features soften. 

the angel was mesmerised— watching the smaller unwind, careless and free. 

wolfgang’s hands smoothed down to hold the smaller’s waist, thumbs ravishing over smooth skin. shin breathed in heavily, effects of laughter ebbing off until he looked up at wolfgang— a gentleness between the two of them. 

shin took a deep breath in, hands reaching down to hold wolfgang’s. 

the blonde leaned down slowly, lips brushing against shin’s. 

“i listened,” wolfgang said quietly. “you said how you spent two months teaching darren from the second branch how to structure contracts and the importance of small things like diction and grammar when striking a deal. you said how he didn’t listen and then made a deal that went poorly and blamed you.”

shin felt the breath of the words on his tongue, held wolfgang’s eyes as the angel felt like electricity against his lips. 

“i listened,” wolfgang said again, “i always listen.”

shin couldn’t help it. it was too easy to tilt his chin up and press into wolfgang’s lips— so that was what he did. he let his eyes fall closed and let himself take wolfgang’s face as he kissed wolfgang with every sweet thing he felt because of the blonde. 

shin moved his hands to wolfgang’s hips, grabbing and pulling them flush against each other. wolfgang let out a satisfied noise, smiling into the kiss as he tilted his head, letting his pelvis drop low against shin’s. 

“wanna’ taste, fangs?” wolfgang whispered.

“always,” shin’s hands squeezed wolfgang’s hips, pressing a kiss against the blonde’s lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  


_shin was smiling at what someone said while wolfgang stared. the smaller had no idea why the blonde didn’t stop looking away. it was getting a bit overwhelming and so the demon chanced a glance at wolfgang— just to raise a questioning brow._

_instead, he saw the angel had a slight glow to his skin, eyes hooded as he stared with his lips slightly parted._

_it was_ that _kind of stare._

_shin excused himself, shot a pointed look at wolfgang before walking out into the gardens._

_the demon stepped onto the path and followed it, let trees invade and shroud him away from the sky as he strolled through hedges and arching trees._

_“you aren’t being very candid,” shin said casually as he slowed._

_“you’re being distracting,” wolfgang said as he circled his arms around shin’s hips, pulling the smaller back towards him._

_shin hummed softly, eyes closing as he let the blonde hold him for a moment._

_“what did i do this time?” shin teased, “did i correct your spelling? tell someone to pick up their rubbish?”_

_“worse. you smiled.”_

_it was true that shin didn’t smile often at all— a rare site that could only be brought on by good and trusted company. they had spent the day with sys and randolph, shin had drank a few glasses of the drink sys kept passing him and it had loosened the demon enough to break out into a smile._

_“i did?”_

_“yeah. a wide, pretty smile,” wolfgang buried his nose in shin’s neck._

_“that’s what got you flustered?”_

_“yes and no. yes, your smile is the most beautiful thing and i lose all senses when i see it but— it was your teeth that made me horny. your fangs.”_

_shin blinked, looking down at his hands, “oh,” he said quietly._

_shin never really smiled— partially because it wasn’t in his nature, but mostly because he didn’t like his smile. didn’t like that his teeth were on show. didn’t like his fangs._

_shin was a monster by nature, his future job was to ruin people’s lives and shin was at peace with all that. but it made it a bit hard to look in the mirror and think he was worthy of anything good for himself._

_(shin is still convinced he isn’t.)_

_shin turned his face away from wolfgang, suddenly embarrassed. he didn’t want wolfgang to see. didn’t want wolfgang to look at him in that moment as he felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him._

_“hey,” wolfgang said quietly, gently spinning shin around. shin still held his head away from wolfgang, “shin, look at me.”_

_shin didn’t, only closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in._

_“i-i don’t want to talk about it,” shin said roughly, leaning away from wolfgang._

_the blonde didn’t say anything for a moment, hands still holding shin as he examined the smaller._

_“okay,” the angel said slowly, “okay, no talking.”_

_the blonde brought a hand to shin’s jaw, cupping the angle of it as he gently urged shin to turn his head towards wolfgang._

_shin let his face be led, let his eyes slowly open, glancing up at wolfgang nervously._

_“no talking,” the blonde said again, voice comforting as he brought his face close to shin’s, “only this.”_

_he pressed a gentle kiss against shin’s lips, tentative and careful. when shin didn’t pull back, wolfgang pressed another kiss— this time deeper— tongue pressing in and hands pulling shin closer._

_the demon shuffled closer, hands clinging onto wolfgang’s shirt. the kiss was heated, lips moving languidly and hands scandalous underneath shirts._

_when they pulled away, shin was breathless, chest pressed against wolfgang’s with eyes that were glazed over._

_shin was on his toes, pressing a kiss against wolfgang once more. the angel let him take, arms easily lifting the demon higher as they both gasped into the kiss. shin took wolfgang’s bottom lip between his teeth, pleasure thrumming through his veins as he bit down._

_he heard a soft gasp and felt the angel flinch. shin tasted something sweet, opened his eyes slightly to see gold mana beading at the small gash on wolfgang’s lip. the blonde was bleeding._

_shin pushed wolfgang’s chest, leaning back slightly. the smaller looked horrified._

_“wolfgang!” shin gasped, eyes wide._

_the blonde laughed, “shin, i’ve had a lot worse. believe me.”_

_“i-i hurt you,” shin whispered, fingers brushing the angel’s lips._

_the angel looked breathless and fiery— like he wanted to take shin right there. wolfgang tried leaning in again but the smaller flushed, hands pushing at wolfgang._

_“i hurt you,” shin said firmly, shaking his head. “i-i never wanted to hurt you and i did.”_

_“it’s okay, shin,” wolfgang whispered, blinking. “i.. i’m completely fine.”_

_“no, you don’t get it.”_

_“you didn’t hurt me—“_

_“wolfgang, you don’t get it.”_

_shin seemed shaken, eyes wide and unsure what to say next._

_wolfgang watched shin breathe heavily, eyes looking watery and breath shortening._

_“i…” shin swallowed, “i don’t want to be a monster,” shin whispered softly, hands trembling against wolfgang’s chest._

_this time, wolfgang looked shocked, arms loosening around shin’s waist slightly. the angel still held shin, but left him the room to step away. to turn around and leave._

_shin stood still._

_“you… you aren’t a monster, shin,” wolfgang said, surprise in his voice. “why would you say that?”_

_shin let out a short, sad laugh, “wolfgang, take one good look at me. i’m a demon. i’m gonna’ be a ruthless contractor who ruins mortals' lives. what else do you think i am?”_

_“shin…”_

_“don’t worry, it’s stupid.”_

_“it’s not,” wolfgang said so earnestly, shin wanted to believe it. “shin, you’re not a monster. you never could be.”_

_“i am. it’s okay.”_

_“you’re not. you’re... is that what you think when you see yourself?”_

_“yeah. you should too,” shin muttered, hands folding against his chest._

_wolfgang looked at shin carefully, eyes wide. he didn’t let shin out of his arms._

_“shin, if you’re a monster then so am i,” wolfgang said easily._

_“wolfgang—“_

_“my true form has like a gazillion eyes and thousands of arms and if you look at me you’ll burn to a crisp.”_

_shin couldn’t say anything to that-_

_“right?” wolfgang continued, “that’s pretty monstrous in my books. so, okay then, you’re a monster. me too.”_

_“wolfgang,” shin smiled at the angel’s ridiculous notions, “that’s—“_

because wolfgang was anything but a monster. wolfgang was good, honest and sincere. wolfgang believed in crazy things like love and soulmates. 

_“—and monster is so objective,” wolfgang said, “anyone can point at something and say it’s a monster. i personally think sys is a monster. that angel can devour three thousand devine dainty in one sitting.”_

_shin’s smile was a little wider, arms uncrossing in favour of resting his hands on wolfgang’s bicep._

_“wolfgang,” shin said gently, “i know you’re trying to make me feel better. thank you, it’s just… i have some stuff to work through.”_

_wolfgang examined shin. the angel was seemingly unsatisfied with the result as he leaned in closer, “the last thing you need is to keep everything to yourself again. i’m not just saying things— i’m saying truth.”_

_wolfgang pressed his lips to the corner of shin’s eyes._

_“i love your eyes,” wolfgang whispered, “i love when they turn red and when they glow. i love when your mad and they darken. i love when they turn into slits. i love every part about them. if that makes you a monster— thank goodness.”_

_shin didn’t say anything, watched as wolfgang ran knuckles along shin’s cheek._

_“i love,” wolfgang said, “your skin. i love how cold it is. whenever i overheat, i know i can reach out and touch you and you’ll bring me back down. the feel of your hands on my skin reminds me of every fond memory with you. reminds me that you’ll always be with me. i love feeling you under me when i’m losing all senses. i know you’re always going to catch me right before i fall. if that makes you a monster— then thank goodness.”_

_shin felt his chest tightening with each word, hands holding onto wolfgang’s arms as he felt the tears well up._

_wolfgang brought a thumb to rest on shin’s bottom lip, watched the smaller as he pushed it into the flesh of shin’s lip._

_shin let out a soft breath, lips slightly parting. wolfgang pushed his thumb into shin’s mouth, pushing and lifting shin’s top lip slightly to reveal the demon’s fangs._

_shin felt his face flush, body going rigid as shame washed over him. shin felt his heart pummel— yet, he didn’t pull away. he stayed there, trapped as wolfgang let his thumb gently admire the curve of shin’s left fang._

_“your fangs. i love them so dearly,” wolfgang admitted breathily. “love how they look. want them to dig into me. i love your smile and it’s so pretty when i can see them. and fuck— if that makes you a monster. thank_ goodness _, because i’m so horny.”_

_“pretty,” wolfgang breathed quietly, pushing his thumb against shin’s tongue as he moved closer, “every part of you is so pretty. isn’t that right, my little demon? my little fangs? you act so bad, but you’re really just sweet and good. deserve everything,” wolfgang leaned in, watched shin tremble under the attention and pressed a kiss to his cheek._

_it made shin feel strange— the secret pleasure of something you hated about yourself being loved. it felt like validation and it made shin want to cry._

_“if you’re a monster, then so am i,” wolfgang said firmly. “and if you hurt about being that way, that’s okay. i’ll remind you every single time just how much i can love you. just how much i love every part of you. i’ll call you pretty, i’ll call you fangs and i’ll kiss you until you forget why you don’t like what you see about yourself.”_

_wolfgang pulled his thumb out, only to replace it with his tongue— kissing shin senseless as the smaller wrapped his arms around wolfgang’s neck and hung off him._

_wolfgang’s tongue pressed against shin’s teeth, moved until they rested against the demon’s fang and slid against it._

_there was the sharp taste of something sweet— mana from the wound spilling onto shin’s tongue. the smaller let out a quiet moan, hands grabbing at wolfgang in an attempt to pull him off._

_“taste,” was all wolfgang mumbled before he pressed his tongue back into shin’s mouth._

_the smaller screwed his eyes shut, let the taste of wolfgang run over his tongue and it was so sweet it felt sinful— the smaller moaned softly, hands pulling wolfgang closer._

_shin finally pulled away breathing harsh, “i-i don’t want to hurt you,” shin felt himself mumble, voice shaky, eyes hooded with pleasure._

_“i want you to,” wolfgang kept his arms tight around shin, keeping the smaller against him. “i want you to hurt me. want your fangs to bite into me and make me bleed. i want that. i want it all. i want every part of you. does that make me a bad, fangs? does that make me a monster?”_

_shin let out a whine, hands pulling wolfgang closer as the smaller pressed a kiss against the blonde’s neck, tongue laving against skin._

_the angel gasped._

  
  


_because if shin was a monster then so was wolfgang. and wolfgang wasn’t a monster— which meant— shin couldn’t be a monster._

_and maybe shin was a monster—even so, wolfgang would keep his lips pressed against shin’s until the stars went out._

_(shin wasn’t sure whether he was a monster or not anymore. he still looked in the mirror at times and saw something he didn’t like. he still wasn’t sure if he deserved anything good._

_shin is still convinced he isn’t._

  
  


_wolfgang reminds him he is.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


there was a fine line between believing and knowing. believe in something too much— and you’ll think you know it. 

  
  
  
  
  


“come on,” shin whined, hands grabbing at wolfgang. the blonde pulled away slightly to look down at shin. 

“sometimes, i think you’re only with me for the sex.”

“that’s definitely the only reason,” shin deadpanned, feet sliding down wolfgang’s back, pushing at the hem of the angel’s pants, “now, take these off.”

wolfgang pressed another kiss against shin’s lips, hand pushing into his pants and squeezing the smaller’s ass. shin let out a noise of satisfaction— a soft _finally_ from his lips as he closed his eyes. 

“you’re so impatient,” wolfgang mused. 

shin didn’t say anything, just pulled wolfgang against him as the grinded. 

shin let the noises huff out from his lips, annoyance slowly turning to helpless little whines. 

“wolfgang, touch me already.”

“slow down, fangs.”

shin was sighing, slowing his hips as he looked at wolfgang. the blonde leaned down to kiss shin and slowly, the smaller’s annoyed sigh turned into one of soft happiness. 

“pretty,” wolfgang said quietly. 

“prettier,” shin said back. 

“prettiest.”

shin pulled wolfgang in for another kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


they moved together, shin’s eyes closed as his hands ran down wolfgang’s back. they were both reduced to helpless whines and grunts— heat curling and building as they clung to the other. 

“wolfgang—“ shin breathed, fingers dipping into the divets of where wolfgang’s wings retracted into. 

the angel whined softly, sensitive skin heating up under shin’s touch. 

“c-close?” wolfgang asked, leaning in to kiss shin’s forehead. 

“y-yeah,” shin screwed his eyes shut, “yeah, i’m so close.”

wolfgang flushed at the name, “okay. open your eyes. wanna see it,” the blonde whispered. 

shin pried his eyes open, forced them to stay on wolfgang despite the way his body trembled under the angel’s hold. 

“i— close, i’m—“ shin stuttered, mouth hanging open and head tilting backwards. 

wolfgang pulled back, slowing his hips to watch shin. watch the way red creeped from a ring around the pupil and flooded the demon’s iris. the way shin’s eyes glowed a bright red under hooded lids as the demon reached his climax— breath trapped in his chest and a string of noises tumbling from his lips. 

“so beautiful,” wolfgang breathed in awe, hands smoothing up shin’s chest as the smaller quivered, sensitive and shaking, “you’re so fucking beautiful.”

shin hummed in sensitivity, eyes closing as his body twitched at wolfgang’s touch. 

“keep going, cupid,” shin whispered softly, eyes opening slowly to look at wolfgang, “want... want to see yours.”

“yeah,” wolfgang leaned in, pressing a kiss against shin’s lips eagerly, “yeah, okay.”

the angel rocked his hips. shin’s hands reached out, grabbing at wolfgang’s abdomen as the blonde sped his thrusts up. shin’s toes curled, sensitive and drawn out as he bit into his lower lip.

“faster,” shin breathed, hands grabbing at wolfgang. 

the angel obliged easily, wrapping arms around shin’s waist to quicken his pace until the blonde was panting and shin was whining. 

“wolfgang— wolfgang, please,” shin whispered, “need you.”

wolfgang understood, leaning closer to shin— letting his warm body press into shin’s icy one. 

“i’m— c-close your eyes,” wolfgang gritted as the pleasure built. 

shin didn’t listen, held his eyes open. 

“s-shin,” wolfgang tried slowing his hips, but the demon rocked back in return, drawing out a groan from the blonde. 

“i want to see,” shin managed to gasp. 

“i-it hurts you,” wolfgang said quietly as he stuttered over the surfacing pleasure. 

“it doesn’t. please?”

wolfgang didn’t say anything, biting the inside of his cheeks. he could only rock his hips harder, squeezing his eyes shut as the pleasure became too much. shin pressed his fingers into the divets of wolfgang’s wings once more and the blonde’s hips bucked— hands clamping down on shin’s waist as he sighed out the smaller’s name.

_shin._

his golden skin began shining. it steadily grew until a blinding flash glowed from wolfgang— lighting the dim room. shin watched— mesmerised as the angel shone. a flame in the darkness. so warm. 

the angel came

for a mortal being— the glow would have fried them to a crisp. for shin, the glow just stung his eyes and made him close them briefly when it got too bright.

shin would wait for the moment wolfgang would let his pleasure go like that— his skin shining so enchantingly and shin’s name leaving the blonde’s lips. 

the angel sighed happily, falling forwards as he lowered himself over shin. 

“oh…” the blonde breathed heavily, body twitching slightly, “oh, that was nice.”

the blonde slowly opened his eyes, face flushed and body still glowing slightly as he looked down at shin. the angel gave shin a small smile, so sincere that shin felt his chest ache. 

wolfgang pressed a soft kiss against shin’s lips and the smaller closed his eyes, let wolfgang have his moment against shin’s lips. the blonde always got a bit (a lot) clingy after sex. 

(shin really didn’t mind. some would say he loved it. shin would find people who said that and skin them alive.)

  
  
  
  
  


there was a fine line between knowing and believing. know something well enough — and you’ll start believing.

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_(wolfgang had once told shin that the power of an angel’s empathy was beyond anything else. that an angel could sense the emotions and understand the feelings of another being deeper than sometimes they could._

_that was the gift of an angel._

_along with that, angels themselves held emotions at a high regard— they nestled every thought beside an emotion. they wove their lives and their heart together and wore what they felt on a sleeve, open for all._

_angels above all else, listened to their heart._

_and if someone leaned in close enough— they too, can listen to how an angel’s heart beats.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_it was among the stars when they first held each other. both of them made the air sticky with electricity as they pressed against each other— breaths hot and words sweet._

_when they came undone, they only held onto each other tighter, pushing until there was no space between them. until there was not even a slither of space in the stars that could separate them._

_even still— they pushed._

_shin pulled wolfgang, pulled at him and at his being— desperately in need for him to consume shin whole._

_the angel let shin take— let the smaller ravish wolfgang until something strange happened._

_until a wave of heat and electricity and fiery passion overwhelmed shin. it was all so sudden. the demon was startled but didn’t pull back— held onto wolfgang as the storm brewed inside shin’s chest._

_shin let himself lean into whatever mess wolfgang poured out from every fibre of his being._

_shin felt wolfgang press everything against shin— every emotion from the angel pouring into the demon. it was overwhelming, all too much and all consuming. shin’s entire chest ached in a way he had never experienced— to the core of his bones and to the ends of his toes. shin felt his vision black out— mind numbing and it terrified him._

_the smaller had tears in his eyes and his body started trembling. he sobbed uncontrollably._

_“i didn’t mean to, s-sorry,” wolfgang sounded breathless._

_“w-what is this?” shin whispered, horrified._

_“it’s me,” wolfgang whispered gently._

_“it hurts,” shin admitted, hands grabbing at wolfgang._

_“i’m sorry. i didn’t know that would happen. i’m so sorry. i’ll try and take it away—“_

_shin shook his head furiously, “d-don’t. don’t you dare.” the angel watched as the smaller trembled. the blonde was dumbfounded as shin held onto him._

_wolfgang wrapped his arms around shin, hand comforting down his back. the blonde tried to hush him gently, promising shin it would pass._

_it was terrible in the best way._

_it felt like drowning but in your favourite song. burning but to the thought of something sweet. it was the icy bite of water on a summer’s day and the harshness of the sun on a winter’s morning._

_it was damaging and beautiful. and it made shin make sense of things. it made him feel complete._

_“this…? this is how you feel?” shin managed to gasp, breaths short and tears streaming down._

_wolfgang brought his hands to shin’s face, thumbs reverently brushing away every stray drop._

_the blonde pressed a kiss to shin’s temple._

_“only when i’m with you.”_

  
  
  
  


_the little demon had never felt much of anything before._

_of course the first time anyone felt something that heavy would surely make them tremble and shake._

_it was the first thing shin ever felt._

  
  
  


_later— when the years had passed and both beings still held onto each other, shin would realise what that feeling was with a small smile._

_because it started aching in his chest too._

_warm and sincere._

  
  


_it was love._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i realise after writing this it's just the one shot of a domesticated angel x demon couple  
> because i'm soft and helpless.  
> the flashbacks are not in chronological order so  
> you can have fun mapping their relationship out.
> 
> yeah... i love them a lot help me please.  
> i know i say this a lot but i want to write more of them... uwu


End file.
